1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for providing a User Interface (UI) for device control, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing a UI for device control based on a history of a device controlled by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network is a network technology for freely using electronic devices such as information electronic appliances deployed in the home by linking electronic devices over a network irrespective of time and place. The home network is a technology that makes life more convenient by linking information electronic appliances deployed in the home over the network.
Although a User Interface (UI) is provided to control appliances deployed in the home in a home network environment, it is difficult to efficiently control a specific function of a specific apparatus through a general UI. Furthermore, a UI capable of effectively controlling a plurality of apparatuses is required in the home network environment.